


Play dates and weekend stay with Shorter

by red_glitter_reaper



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Atticus Callenreese, Coping, Cutesy, Dark Past, Fun, New Friends, Randomness, Why Did I Write This?, seriously I should put Shorter Ash and Eiji in a group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_glitter_reaper/pseuds/red_glitter_reaper
Summary: Atticus has his first play date, Eiji makes a new friend too and learns a bit of life outside of Ash and Shorter.Ash and Eiji go away for a weekend and leave Uncle Shorter in charge for a weekend.





	1. Chapter 1

Ash was getting Atticus ready for his first play date. He was feeling a bit overwhelmed. He was having trouble again with the thought process. Eiji was helping him out a lot with getting his feelings shorted out. Not as many meltdowns and anger outbursts. He looked down at Atticus and smiled. He played with Atticus’s hair some. He slicked it back for him. Eiji leaned in the doorway. 

“You guys ready? We have to leave in like 10 minutes.”

“We are.” Ash said

Atticus smiled and ran out of the room. He stopped by the front door and put on his red chuck Taylor’s. Ash leaned against Eiji. 

“I’m getting really nervous.”

“Don’t be it’ll be fun.”

Atticus finished tying his shoes and yelled from the front door. 

“I’m going to leave without you!!!”

Eiji gave Ash a peck on the lips and smiled. Ash took him in a hug. They put their shoes on and left for the park. 

It was a nice fall day. Leaves had just started to fall off the trees. Hana saw Atticus and ran over and took him in a hug and pulled him over by the play tower. Mio smiled and walked over to Ash and Eiji. 

“Hi! I’m Mio I met your brother the other day. Thanks so much for meeting us. Sorry my husband couldn’t meet you guys. He had to leave the country for business.”

“I’m Eiji and this is my husband Aslan” 

“Oh..well...umm My daughter really took to..your...son”

“Everything Okay?”

“Ya Sorry, you’re the first people I met like you. Nothing bad. Sorry I don’t mean to be rude.”

“Hey it’s okay!” Eiji said with a big smile. 

“You have a small accent, I can’t figure it out.”

“Oh I’m from Japan.”

“That’s it!” She smiled at him. Ash shrugged and walked away and sat down on a bench to watch Atticus. Ash was getting uneasy again, it made him so nervous seeing Atticus out. He didn’t want anyone to hurt him. 

“Is your husband okay?” She asked looking over at Ash. 

“Yes, he just worries a lot. He’s fine.” Eiji said without even looking over at Ash. 

Atticus stopped and looked over at Ash and walked over to him. 

“Do you want to go home daddy?” 

“No, it’s okay. You have fun.” 

“You don’t look like you’re having fun. You look sad.”

Eiji looked over at Ash finally and saw Atticus talking to him. He rolled his eyes. 

“I think it’s time for us to go home.” He said to Mio, “ we have to do this again. Maybe when Ash is at work.”

“Oh-Oh Okay. Hope everything is okay?”

“It is, it’s hard to explain.”

“Listen if you ever just want to meet for coffee just us. Not a date, just friends okay? I’d love to talk some more.”

“I’d like that.”

Eiji smiled a bit, he made a new friend. He was getting used to this meeting people. He went over to Ash and took him in a hug. Mio called over to Hana, when they were leaving she looked back at Eiji, Ash, and Atticus something about them just made her feel sad.

When they got back to the apartment, Ash took his shoes off and tossed them against the wall next to the door. He went into the bedroom and closed the door without saying anything to Eiji or Atticus. Eiji helped Atticus with his shoes. 

“You want a snack?”

“Yes please” Atticus said and followed Eiji into the kitchen. 

Eiji fixed him up a small snack, he opened the window in the living room. 

“Why don’t you eat your snack and watch some tv,I’m going to check Daddy okay.”

“Yes, and thank you.”

Atticus sat down and turned the tv on and Eiji went to the bedroom. He knocked lightly and walked in. Ash was laying down facing away from the door. 

“You okay?”

“No, no I’m not.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t understand, you adopted Atticus, and you are just so easy going with him. It’s like you barely worry. He’s your kid and you hardly worry about him.”

Eiji let out a small laugh,” you don’t think I’m worried? I’m terrified every day. Sometimes I may not be as worried because as you know Shorter and I have made password terms with Atticus when he can’t be in any of our reaches. He’s a smart kid Ash, by the way did I tell you that Shorter signed him up for kiddy kickboxing on Friday nights.”

Ash sat up, he smiled a bit and rubbed his eyes.”really?”

“Ya, I thought it was funny at first but I really think it’s great.”

“You both are amazing and I don’t deserve you.”

“Ahhh it’s alright!” Eiji gave him a hug. 

Ash grabbed him and started kissing him. He licked at Eijis lips and moved his hands down his back. Eiji trembled at Ashs touch and pulled away. 

“I can’t. We are going away next weekend. We can play around then.”

“Can we send him to Shorters for a couple hours?”

“I...don’t think that would make him happy to know we are dumping our kid on him to mess around.”

Atticus knocked on the bedroom door, Eiji motioned at the door. 

“See! What is it Atticus?”

“I need help getting a cup.”

“Coming.” Eiji gave Ash a quick peck on the lips and left the bedroom. Ash fanned himself off, and left the bedroom. He sat down the couch, and grabbed his kindle to find something to read. 

“What do you want to drink?”

“Water please, when can I play with Hana again?”

“Soon, I promise!”

“Can I get together with her next weekend?”

“That’s up to Uncle Shorter, remember Dad and I are going away.”

He nodded and took his drink to the couch. He pushed at Ash. 

“What?” Ash said. 

“You’re sitting on Pum Pum!”

“I am...oh darn!” Ash said laughing. 

Atticus pushed him again, Ash did a dramatic fall over. Atticus grabbed his pumpkin and stuck his tongue out at Ash.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash and Eiji were packing for the weekend. The week had gone by fairly smooth. On Wednesday Ash had a meeting. Eiji went to pick up Atticus from school. He was holding his hand waiting to cross the road when he heard Mio calling for him. He stopped and pulled Atticus to the side. 

“Hey would you feel like taking the kids to the park?”

“Sure Aslan has a meeting today so I’m free for a few hours.”

Atticus smiled up at him and joined Hana behind him. They went and played on the jungle gym. Eiji and Mio sat on the bench. 

“So I looked your husband up online the other day. I knew the name sounded familiar.”

“Oh, I understand if you don’t want Hana and Atticus to play anymore.”

“No, no it’s okay. Must be horrible for him to have to live with all that.”

“It is, but he’s getting better. He’s a really strong person and a amazing father to Atticus.”

“So what brought you to America? Do you have family here?”

“I do not, I came here to work on a journal report and just kinda stayed around. I met Ash and Shorter. Ash and I were pretty much love at first sight and Shorter just took to me. What about you?”

“Oh my husband, he works in travel. I’m a night time nurse, Hana is our 3rd. Our 2 older kids are in 6 and 8th grade. I guess you can tell Hana was our oh shit kid.” She said with a laugh. 

He smiled and watched Atticus smiling and laughing. He felt so happy. Everything just felt right. 

“That’s amazing. Atticus is our one and only. He’s actually Aslans kid. I adopted him after his mother passed and Ash and I got married.”

“Oh I’m so sorry. But happy you took him in.”

“Ya, sucks....” he actually say he felt nothing admitting to this. Has he become to numb to these things like Ash?

“He looks so much like your husband.”

“I hear that a lot. I’m so happy Atticus found a friend in school I was really worried since he’s so shy and can be a bit pouty.”

“Oh Hana thinks the world of him. We will have to get together again. If you’re free Saturday we should have a play date or I can bring her by.”

“Oh I’m sorry my husband and I are going away for the weekend. He will be at his Uncles. I can talk to Shorter and see if he could meet with you guys.”

“That would be great.”

“This has been nice.” Eiji said standing up and waving Atticus over. 

“It has.” 

Atticus ran over and hugged Eiji. They walked back to the apartment. He started fixing dinner, Atticus was watching tv. Ash came home, he looked sad. 

“Hey you okay?”

“Didn't get the job.” He said depressed and sat down at the table. He tossed his glasses to the side. 

“There will be other ones. Don’t beat yourself up.”

“How do you stay so positive?”

“I actually don’t know....” he said taking a sip of wine. 

Ash couldn’t help but laugh, he looked over at Atticus who was glued to the tv. 

“Going to be weird to be away from him for a whole weekend.”

“Well it will get us used to him being gone on Friday nights. Shorter said he wants to take him on Friday nights since he’s taking him to those classes.”

“We will get Friday’s to ourselves now!?”

“Yep!”

Ash went and picked Eiji up and spun him around and gave him a kiss. 

“You guys are gross.” Atticus said from the doorway. 

“Dinners just about ready. Why don’t you set the table.”

Atticus nodded and set the table. By Friday they were all ready to go. Eiji put some final notes to Shorter about taking care of Atticus for the weekend and possibly the play date Saturday. Ash had a lot of trouble letting Atticus go. Everything was smooth after that. 

After his class on Friday Atticus took his bath before bed. He walked out to the living room after putting his pajamas on and handed Shorter his comb. 

“What’s this?”

“Pop pop always brushes my hair after my bath.”

“Why?”

“Something about how I wouldn’t get all the knots out and I would become a poofy mess.”

Shorter rolled his eyes and brushed his hair. Atticus let out a laugh. Shorter gave him a hug. 

“Okay off to bed.”

Atticus nodded and headed to the spare room. Once he laid down he started to feel a bit scared. He hugged his pumpkin and looked around. He started to whimper. He tried to fall asleep and couldn’t. He snuck over to Shorters room. 

“Uncle Shorter” He said nudging him. 

He groggily sat up and looked over at Atticus who was sniffling. 

“What’s wrong buddy?”

“I can’t sleep. I miss pop pop and daddy, Can I sleep with you?”

“Sure come on.” 

Atticus climbed into bed, it took him a bit but he drifted off to sleep. 

Atticus woke up around 830 in the morning like normal. He was bundled up in all the blankets, Shorter was sleeping on the edge of the bed and shivering. Atticus threw the blankets over onto him and got up. He went out into the living room and looked around. He wasn’t used to not seeing Eiji cooking breakfast waiting for him. He looked around again and went into the spare bedroom to get dressed. Shorter woke up a short time later and went to the kitchen. 

“Atticus?”

“Ya?”

“What do you want to do today?”

“Pop pop takes me to the park on Saturdays or I watch tv with daddy.” He said walking into the kitchen. 

“Why don’t you call that little girlfriend of yours and let her know you’ll be down at Chang Dai today? I have a couple things to do at work,”

“She’s not my girlfriend.”He said with a huff. 

Shorter let out a laugh. Atticus let out a pout and looked away from him. 

“Come on, have some cereal and we will get going.”

Atticus nodded and ate something. He went and grabbed a bag with some things to do while he waited for Shorter to finish up at the restaurant. He met up with Hana for a short visit. 

The rest of the weekend went fairly smooth. It was something Atticus could get used too. Ash went to pick him up Sunday night. Before Atticus left He handed something to Shorter. 

“You take care of pum pum.”

“You sure?”

“Yep, I can visit him when I come here during the week and weekend” he smiled at gave Shorter a hug.


End file.
